Una desaparicion misteriosa
by lhbarba
Summary: Porque todos aman a Candy?


Una desaparición Misteriosa

Por: Liliana H.B.

_-Todos caen rendidos al poder de Candy,- pensaba Eliza -que tiene ella que yo no tenga…; no es más bonita que yo, y sin embargo todos los varones Andrew babean por ella. Ahora va a casarse con el "Abuelo Williams" y será la mujer más poderosa de la familia…, tengo que impedirlo de alguna manera-_

_- Ya se –dijo- entrare a ese cuchitril₁ de departamento._

_Eliza, siempre había estado celosa de Candy, ¿Cómo era posible que tantos hombres cayeran rendidos a los pies de una rubia deslavada, que siempre se peinaba igual?_

_Así que, con una decisión impropia de ella, comenzó a vigilar a su eterna rival en persona._

_Luego de dos semanas en las que observo sus entradas y salidas, tomo el valor y se introdujo en el departamento._

_Ni siquiera tuvo que forzar la puerta, "Tonta huérfana, es tan confiada que ni siquiera echa el cerrojo"_

_Luego de más de una hora de búsqueda, Eliza seguía sin encontrar nada; ni una toalla fuera de lugar, ni un solo libro impropio, nada._

_Solo ropa de enfermera y una planta de un aspecto algo extraño en la repisa de la cocina_

_Tal era su desesperación, que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de la entrada se abría y una sorprendida Candy entraba sin ser notada._

_-Buenas tardes- dijo la recién llegada_

_Eliza solo acertó a dar un pequeño brinco y volver la cara al lugar de donde provenía la voz._

_-Se te ofrecía algo, Eliza_

_-Si….no, bueno si – tartamudeo- vamos a dejar esto en claro Candy, yo no puedo creer que seas tan irresistible; así que dime como logras engatusar a los hombres-_

_Con una gran calma Candy se dirigió a la cocina, y sin que Eliza lo notara, corto unas cuantas hojas de la planta que estaba en la repisa, las puso en una tetera con agua y luego depositó esta en la estufa._

_-¿Gustas un té, antes de que nos sentemos a platicar?- decía con calma_

_-Como desees, solo dime la verdad-_

_-Esta bien, solo déjame preparar tu bebida-_

_Luego de cinco minutos, Candy regreso con dos humeantes tazas de té, le paso una a su "invitada", mientras le señalaba un asiento._

_-Bebe tu té querida, te sentirás más tranquila, y mientras yo te cuento mi historia-_

_Aunque el té sabía algo raro, Eliza no podía decir que estuviera malo, tal vez solo un poco amargo, pero nada que no pudiera aguantar contar de saber lo que tenía que contarle su más acérrima enemiga._

_-¿Vez esa planta que tengo en a cocina?, su nombre oficial es "Datura ferox", pero la mayoría la conoce como "toloache", y aunque tal vez tu no lo sepas, es popularmente aceptada en varios países por la arraigada creencia que la vincula a la elaboración de "pócimas para el amor"-_

_-¿Entonces es eso?-dijo Eliza- ¿usas pociones?, ¿acaso te crees bruja?-_

_-Nooo, no seas tontita. Las pociones son algo parecido al té y no tienen nada de brujería-_

_-La señorita Pony-continuo Candy- acostumbraba a utilizar plantas curativas, y con los años este conocimiento pasó a mí-_

_-Con Anthony, Stear y Achie en realidad no tuve ningún problema al dárselos, es mas-bajo un poco la voz- creo que ni siquiera lo hubiera necesitado demasiado-_

_-Después de que Anthony murió- prosiguió Candy-, decidí que era tiempo de liberar a los hermanos Cornwell, por eso deje de frecuentar su cuarto del internado-_

_-Con Terry, fue algo complicado, porque nunca compartíamos las comidas; pero, me las ingenie muy bien con el asunto de la armónica, y solo tuve que dejarla impregnada con un concentrado de la "poción"-_

_-¿Pero, porque pasar tanto trabajo si se lo dejaste a Susana?-_

_-Bueno-dijo Candy- es que una cosa es que quiera tener a los hombres a mis pies, y otra que piense en perjudicar a una mujer como Susana… sobre todo si esta sabe lo que le hice a Terry._

_-¿Y ella como se dio cuenta?-_

_-Ah, pues porque vio que Terry solo tomaba del te "especial" que yo le regalaba; y al probarlo, supo que era exactamente del mismo que ella utilizaba cuando deseaba lograr un objetivo en donde un hombre se viera implicado- _

_-Y a mi hermano-interrumpió Eliza- ¿Cuando se lo diste?_

_-Ah no, no, ahí si yo no tuve nada que ver, es más, creo que Neil es de los pocos que se me han acercado sin necesidad de usar mis "dotes secretas"._

_Eliza, comenzaba a sentirse algo mareada, pero con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le pregunto – ¿Y el Abuelo William?_

_-Mhm, Albert…mi querido Albert; ¿es guapo verdad?-decía Candy mientras se ponía de pie- has de saber que no había pensado en darle nada; hasta que rompí con Terry y supe que el era mi "protector-_

_-No pienso volver a estar sola Eliza-dijo con energía- y seguiré haciendo lo que sea necesario para lograrlo-_

_-Probablemente-prosiguió- lo único malo del toloache, es que cuando tomas cantidades muy grandes, tal como lo estas haciendo al tomarte ese té, el cerebro, deja de funcionar correctamente-_

_¿Lo has puesto en el té?- grito Eliza- ¿que estas loca?_

_No Eliza –la callo- no loPUSEen el, más bien ES el té, y no te preocupes que nada te va a doler, solo te vas a quedar dormida, mientras yo averiguo que hacer contigo._

_Poco a poco, la oscuridad fue cerrándose alrededor de Eliza, mientras que un profundo letargo la hundía en un sueño del que nunca despertaría…_

_Nadie volvió a saber nunca nada de la Señorita Legan; su desaparición ha sido uno de tantos casos que aun hoy siguen sin ser resueltos._

_En cuanto a la boda Andrew-White; esta se realizo en la fecha deseada, ya que el gran millonario William Albert, estaba profundamente enamorado de su tímida novia y por más ruegos de la familia, no concibió nunca la idea de atrasar su enlace por la desaparición de una persona que no fuera la propia novia._

FIN

Hola

Espero que les haya gustado mi relato y si tiene alguna queja o sugerencia, mi correo es .mx

Por cierto, aunque en México todavía es muy común el uso del toloache, hay muchas contradicciones respecto a su grado de toxicidad y claro esta, que no se le puede dar el uso que Candy le da.

1.- _Cuchitril_: Pocilga. Habitación pequeña y sucia.


End file.
